calamitystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Amorphin Tenebrosa
Development Creation As I said in the trivia, Morpheus was actually derived from an older character of mine. It started when I first got into the Sonic franchise, and learned about fancharacters. Actual development Of course, me being the newbie at fancharacters I had made Morpheus, and so many characters of mine, a walking cliche. From a clone of Shadow, to a artificial lifeform based off of him, I started to look at most characters that WERE based off of Shadow and I..well I got a bit tired of it. And when the time came, I had remembered Morpheus' older concept(That and a figurine I own). A few years later, basically after the sonic version became kinda..regretful, I decided to start over and return Morpheus to his original roots. I made him, and any characters related to him, human and I rechristened him "Amorphin". References Here's one I hope to never see again, the Matrix. I had absolutely NO intention of making the reference to the movie, a vandalizer during my first years as a wikia user kept vandalizing his page and replacing it with the Matrix's Morpheus, til he got blocked. I had actually based Morpheus' name off of the Greek god Morpheus. Seems like no matter what I do there' sgoing to be a reference in his name somewhere(XD). As a user recently pointed out, Amorphin's name has the word Morphin in it. The same user then decided to bring up Might Morphin Power Rangers. About Gender: Male Age: 18 R. Interest: None Alignment: Good Species: Human Family Mother: Calliya Tenebrosa - Mother Father: Amarin Tenebrosa - Father Sister: Onichisa Tenebrosa - Sister Brother: Ric Tenebrosa - Youngest Sibling Abilities (Amorphin, due to practicing, is considered a multi-weapon man. Using a style that lets him have deadly skills and profiency with weapons, mainly a sword, a spear, and a scythe. Though in all honesty he probably uses the sword form of his own weapon more, preferring to use the other forms if necessary. Also, in junction to his swordsmanship, Morpheus is capable of wielding and using a gun with deadly accuracy. The gun he uses is mainly a pistol known as Crimson with special modifications to fit his style. He is able to repair his gun, and can use his gun in hand with his sword. However, he is not skilled enough to be able to use more than one gun at the same time, thus he cannot dual wield them nor can he carry larger guns. He is also unable to perform a ricochet shot. It is also known, that he combines this skill with his chronokinesis to perform combat.) Amorphin, due to practicing, is skilled with using both a single sword, and a pair of two swords. Powers Morpheus is capable of manipulating time itself. However, he is not exactly skilled in using it and is only capable of slowing time around himself, appearing to give himself enhanced speed; and enabling himself to perform a great many deal of attacks and damage to an enemy before they can strike back at him. However, this power can be negated by another chronokinetic and someone with great perception skills. Appearance Amorphin has tan skin, with a slight hint of paling to signify a small lack of sun due to his mask. He has silver hair that droops down and covers part of his face. Speaking of which, he has dark lime green irises, black pupils, and white sclera. He stands at the average height of a teenager, and has a lean physical build. Also, in addition to his hair style, he has a few strands of hair obstructing partial view of his face. He wears a black biker's jacket with silver colorings on the cuffs, on the shoulders, and covering the center, nearly resembling a chestplate. The jacket has a hood attached to it as well. He wears a sleeveless shirt underneath, just as black as the jacket with a silver centerpiece to provide the middle to the two sides of his jacket. He wears a pair of black pants with silver coming up from the exit for the feet and up to the knee. He wears a belt with a gold buckle, this same belt has a harness for which he can put his weapon when it is in it's folded phase for better carry. And on this belt, a pouch carries a foldable combat mask. Personality -Being redone- Trivia Morpheus is actually my very first sonic OC, though he was actually converted into one from his original concept. He's also gone through alot of changes, at first the many previous concepts revolved around some sort of genetic connection to Shadow. However, this idea was scrapped as I grew to realize the concept was essentially an outdated piece of junk. Morpheus is not his first name, he started out as Shadow Jr. (Dumb name I realize), Midnight, Dusk, then I eventually settled on the name of Morpheus as I thought it fit. I went with the least name of Tenebros after I watched a playthough of "Amnesia: Tenebris Lake" by Markiplier. While it took a great deal of thinking, I eventually decided to humanize Morpheus because I imagined him more as a human. Also, his clothing fit a human more. Gallery Category:Male Category:Human